


Frenemies~Catradora

by catradoraloverforever20088



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexuality, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catradora Week 2020, College, F/F, Gay, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Tumblr: Catradora Week 2018, Useless Lesbians, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradoraloverforever20088/pseuds/catradoraloverforever20088
Summary: Catra and Adora used to be the best of friends, but when they got to Highschool, things were rocky once Adora started receiving all the praise, they had a falling out and from then on they were enemies who would make anything a competition if they got the chance, what happens once they both get into a prestigious Law program and they find out they share a dorm together?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. Moving In

Adora's POV

"Adora don't forget your bag!"

I heard my grandma, Razz from my house as I was loading my car. "Razz I wasn't gonna forget, I was JUST about to get it." I responded in a half joking manner, in all actuality, I was going to forget the bag.

"Mhm, sure, now drive safe okay? I know it's only 2 hours but I don't want you rushing like you usually do!" She exclaimed.

"I Know I know, I will be super extra safe, I promise. I'm going to miss seeing you every morning." I yelled back.

I'm gonna miss her. I'm obviously gonna visit her, she was my favorite person other than my bestfriends Glimmer and Bow.

"Yeah, yeah, now get on the road so you can get there before your roommate! You're going to want to unpack fast so you can explore, now go!" She said as if it wasn't a big deal, but I knew she was proud of me.

It's not everyday your grandchild, who you practically raised, gets into an amazing law program (not to gloat or anything.) It may be because of my football scholarship, but it's still an accomplishment.

College is gonna be a huge change, finally a fresh start away from all the drama. It's gonna be good for me. Junior year was insane, my best friend of eleven years, catra, and I had a falling out due to our competitive nature. It drove us apart, and dealing with that for the past two years was the reason why I'm so excited for this change.

Glimmer and I had the grand idea of driving over together, y'know to get the full college experience.

I drove over to her house, taking the usual route I took whenever I'd drive her to school, but this time, we wouldn't be coming back home for a long time.

Once I arrived at Glimmer's house, I saw her skip out, happy as can be, usual Glimmer. "HEYYY ADORA!!" She called out while jumping on me. My hands were in my pockets, and my white turtle neck wasn't doing me any favors for the cold.

"I'm loving the excitement but we should really get going, I wanna get there before my roommate." I laughed. Unfortunately, Glimmer and I had missed the deadline for requesting to be each other's roommate, maybe next year.

"Okay, let me just load my things and we can get going!" She said with her voice completely filled with excitement. Once she had the Jeep loaded, we headed off in a comfortable silence.

"I saw Catra packing her car while I was packing mine, I'm going to have to admit that I'm going to miss the rivalry between us." I laughed a bit before Glimmer turned to me with a stern expression on her face. "Adora,you have to get over what happened, this is a fresh start!"

"Glimmer, it's just hard because I had such a bond with her, but you're right..." I gave in.

"I know I am!" She said smugly. "Now give me the AUX cord, I wanna play something."

I groaned, Glimmer always played Pop while we drove together, I didn't necessarily mind it, but I loved seeing her get mad when I said I didn't like a particular song.

"I know you like it Adora! You're just a meanie and don't want to admit it." She put on a song. I've listened to this while working out, I kinda stole it from her playlist.

"You aren't going to make me like it no matter how many times you play it." I lied. After that, we spent the rest of the two hour drive listening to her playlist, it was nice.

When I finally got to the college of Bright Moon, I started unloading our things. Of course she made me do all of the hard labor. Once everything was in my hands, I saw Glimmer look up from her phone and she turned white in the face with a worried expression. She was looking behind me.

"What-"

"No! No don't turn around." She mouthed.

After I heard that, I started turning around, "Glimmer what's the big deal-" I realized the big deal. Standing there before me, unloading her car, was Catra herself. I was startled and I didn't realize I had dropped everything in my hands on the ground. A laugh rang out from front of me, I looked and saw that signature smirk on her face. She walked in the building while I was still standing there, dumbfounded.

"Adora." Glimmer tapped me while helping me pick up our things, I was still staring at the entrance. "Adora!" she grabbed my shoulder.

I snapped out of it. "Yes-? What-."

"I know, Catra's here, but if you just stay away from her I'm sure it'll be fine, yeah?"

"Yeah..." I repeated.

"Ok good! Let's head in, I wanna find out if we're roomies by chance!" Glimmer exclaimed. Me and her both.

I walked up to the front desk with glimmer. "Hello! Name?" The receptionist was really peppy, she seemed nice.

"Adora Carrero." I said with almost no enthusiasm, college was already off to a rough start.

"Okay..ah! Here we go, your room is on the top floor, and look at that! Your roommate is also in the law program, I think you just missed her."

That made me a bit sad, that meant I wouldn't be rooming with Glimmer, she was a theatre major.

"Okay and here is your information Glimmer, you're also on the top floor, both of you have a good day!"

At least we had both gotten the top floor, she'll only be a few doors away. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to meet my roommate, if she also majored in law, then that meant study sessions, sharing notes, and I'm sure we'll be friends, it's going to be some long years doing law, so making a friend already was amazing.

Glimmer and I made it to the top floor, with me carrying all of her things of course. We finally got to her dorm and I dropped off her things before heading over to mine. When I walked in, I saw the last person I expected to see.

"Hey Adora."


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2   
Adora's POV  
No- this can't be happening. Not only is Catra my new roommate, she was in the law program I'm in.

"Aw what's with the surprised face princess? Cat got your tongue?" When isn’t this girl smug. 

I immediately straightened myself out, she hadn't called me that in years. "Catra what are you doing here? Maybe I'm in the wrong room." I checked and no, I was in the correct room.

"I'm here cause this is my dorm duh, I would think even you have that much common sense Adora." She rolled her eyes.   
I was still stunned, but I continued into the room to the empty bed and desk, I may not have gotten to pick, but at this point I didn't really care, I just wanted to know why the hell Catra picked this college of all places.

"Y'know Adora you haven't changed much, nice to see that you got rid of that ridiculous hair poof." She said as she giggled into her mouth a bit.  
"And I'M glad to see that you actually brushed your hair for once and did something with it." I retorted back, I actually loved her crazy hair, but she didn't need to know that. 

"Ouch, still not over Junior year Adora?"

I felt myself tense as I was unpacking my clothes. "N-no, I don't care, that was a long time ago." I tried to hold myself together, of course I wasn't over it.

"Whatever, can't wait to get better grades than you, blondie." 

I held myself together as I stood up, our falling out obviously didn’t mean much to her. We had been best friends for years, and all of it went down the drain over competition.  
"You can stop with the condescending nicknames, Catra, just don't talk to me and we'll be fine." I turned back to my clothing, I just wanted to get this done so I could leave. 

"Alright." She sounded deflated, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh.

I got done unpacking as quickly as possible, I wanted to explore the campus, and I wanted to get away from Catra.

"Well, I'm gonna head out, bye" I said awkwardly. I have to tell Glimmer about this.  
Catra's POV  
Contrary to popular belief, I was really glad we shared a dorm, I acted like I didn't really care, but that was only because she didn't. I wanted to mend our friendship, but I don't think she even wants to talk to me based on how fast she headed out. 

I started to unpack and I couldn't help but look over at Adora's things. She had left her wallet. She really is an idiot. Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt. I looked on the inside and saw her ID, with her cute little hair poof and ponytail. I flipped a section and I gasped to myself. She still had the picture of us from Sophomore year. She probably just forgot to take it out, but then again how do you go two years without maybe doing that. I put on the front that I didn't really give a damn around her, but it was anything but the truth, I can't help but feel that our falling out was on me.

I heard someone coming down the hall and I put down her wallet just in case it was her, and sure enough it was. I looked a bit weird, as if I was waiting for her to come in.

She looked at me weirdly, "Uh, hey, I just forgot my wallet" I just nodded and went back to unpacking as she left. Once she did, I let out a huge breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

Adora's POV

"No way, you HAVE to be kidding Adora, please tell me you're kidding!" I was at a coffee shop with Glimmer, I had told her the situation.

"I know...I guess I'm just going to suck it up, if she's also majoring in law, there isn't really a way to get away from her." I have to admit, I missed her but this wasn’t helping me get over her in any way. 

"I'm sorry Adora, I know that must suck for you." Glimmer looked at me with a sad expression.

"Don't worry about me." I gave her a smile. 

"But I do worry about you, you were practically in love with Catra-" I Interrupted her.

"Glimmer it's fine! Seriously, let's just stop talking about it." I pleaded. 

"Alright." 

It was now eight o'clock at night, and I figured after exploring the campus all day that I should head back to my new home for the next year. I wasn't dreading it but I wasn't excited either.

I walked into the room and Catra was typing something on her computer while humming to a song on her headphones. She didn't notice I walked in, and I didn't bother to notify her.

I saw that she had her hair down and she was in a t-shirt and some leggings, she looked good.

I started walking over to my drawers to pick out some comfy clothes, I chose a sports bra and some shorts. By then, Catra had noticed that I came back but didn't bother to say anything. I went into the bathroom and changed into my clothes and came back out and decided to go into bed and go on my computer, maybe write or listen to music.

I put my earbuds in and listened to some music on my computer as I looked through some things I could read.

"Hey is that mine?" I heard it muffled through my earbud so I took it out and looked at her.

"What?"  
She repeated herself. "I said, is that mine?" She said as she gestured to the black Nike sports bra I was wearing. I hadn't even realized, that's not embarrassing.

"Yeah- uh sorry, did you want it back?" I asked with a bit of a held tilt.

"No, it looks good on you blondie." Catra smirked a bit before I blushed a bit, she always used to do this to me, the teasing.

No words were exchanged after that, so I put my earbuds back in, I was still blushing, but at least Catra had turned back to what she was doing.

After that I had just turned off my light and computer when it hit eleven and I saw Catra do the same.

What a day....classes started tomorrow and I already had my outfit plan and set, I was excited to start, even if that meant dealing with Catra.  
Not that dealing with her was too terrible…


	3. First Day

Chapter 3  
Adora's POV  
I got up at six AM so I could work out, I spent usually an hour doing various work-outs. I didn't want to wake Catra since she was still asleep, so I put my earbuds in and just did my routine on the floor in front of my bed.

I was always jealous of Catra when it came to body image, she loved her body, always has. I always have to work-out and build as much muscle as possible. I loved how I looked now, but that's not always how it was.

Once I was finished, it was seven AM and I went to go take a shower since I was sweaty. When I got out of the shower, she was still asleep, typical. I went over to the outfit I had laid out, I loved it. It was a white turtleneck, a tan blazer, and some corduroy pants. It was comfortable and pretty.

It was seven-thirty, thirty minutes before class started and Catra was still asleep. Should I wake her up? No, it's her responsibility. Well....ugh I guess.

"Catra, wake up, class is in 30 minutes." I heard nothing back so I walked over to her. "Catra, seriously, you should get up."

"Mmmf, Adora you're being so loud, let me sleep." She huffed. 

"Fine, don't listen to me." I had given up on trying to wake her, if she wants to be late for the first day she can.

It was with that thought that I heard her sit up and go to the bathroom. Pff, you're welcome. It was seven forty so I decided I would start walking to class.   
Should I wait for Catra? No...no I shouldn't, I honestly keep forgetting that we aren't even friends, stupid Adora.

Catra came out of the bathroom as I was leaving, I didn't say anything after I left. I was walking towards my class and headed over to the coffee shop, I had time to spare to get a coffee and be early. I got myself a black coffee, sugar gives me headaches. 

Once I got to my class it was seven fifty, perfect, 10 minutes gave me time to set my things up. I still don't know how Catra got into this law program, sure she was as smart as me, but if I'm being honest, she was lazy. The only times she would work hard is when she saw I was super focused on something, so maybe she could top it. Ohh......Well that connects a lot of dots.

Sure, we both wanted to major in law, but she must've known I had chosen this one.

The professor came in 2 minutes before class started, still no sign of Catra. Once it hit exactly eight AM there went Catra strolling in with a few other students. She was wearing a white button up with a red cardigan and her hair up. She looked....I mean she looked fine.

"Okay everyone, sit wherever you'd like, as long as you pay attention to the lectures and participate in answering questions, there won't be any problems." I sat in the front, as I usually do in all my classes. 

I saw Catra walking towards me and I just assumed that she would be sitting in the back like she usually did, but I was mistaken because I heard her plop down right next to me.

"Catra, really?" I asked while rolling my eyes. 

"What? She said we could sit anywhere, princess." She whispered while her gaze was to the lecture in front of her. 

"You really have to sit right next to me? There's like 100 other seats in here." I started while pulling out my laptop.   
"Maybe I wanna sit next to you.” She smirked. 

Yeah, sure, whatever.

Catra's POV  
Seeing her blush made me smile, but I bit my lip to hide it. I may have been teasing but I don't want her to think we were actually friends.  
She left me for that Glitter girl, she was at fault. She was MY best friend, I thought if I competed with her that she would pay more attention to our friendship...but I got carried away.

It wasn't on me, I had to keep telling myself.

The professor had already started lecturing, Adora was taking notes on everything she said, she looked really cute when she was concentrating.  
I snapped out of it and turned to my own laptop and I started taking notes, the teacher kind of just got right into it. She seemed a bit stuck up in my opinion, she kind of reminded me of one of my teachers.

I whispered, "Hey Adora, doesn't she remind you of Mrs. Smith?" I said with a bit of a smile, she looked over and was giggling.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." She was trying to keep in a laugh as we both looked at each other smiling, god I missed this.  
We both realized we were smiling so she turned away and looked back at her work. 

When class ended, we were both obviously going to our dorm so I kind of just walked beside her, she didn't seem to mind too much. It was a bit of an awkward silence before I said something.

"Hey...did you want to study a bit, I know it's our first day but it's never too early to start right? You don't have to I just-"  
She cut me off, "Yeah I like where your heads at, might as well." She said cooly. 

On our way back I started to think about this morning. I was awake for the duration of Adora's work-out, but she didn't notice since she was focused. I swear that girl takes everything seriously. Why pretend to sleep? Well....I don't know, I guess I may have been watching her work-out, BUT only for tips. Okay who am I kidding, I don't work-out.

Once we got back to the dorms we both sat on the ground and got out our computers. We just started quizzing each other on random things, and it definitely became a competition, neither of us got anything wrong, obviously.

We were both enjoying ourselves, when I said "I miss this" It was almost under my breath but I was sure she heard it.   
She stopped laughing, "What?"

I got nervous and backtracked. "Oh nothing, I think we’re done.” I shut my computer. 

"Oh, okay" I thought I heard a tinge of disappointment in her voice, but in reality I knew it wasn't like that.

Adora's POV  
I could've sworn I definitely heard her say that she "missed this". Missed what? I was so confused. She was getting dressed for bed and she put on a t-shirt and shorts, I recognized that shirt, it was mine, I guess we both kept things from each other.

Today was good, I hoped that Catra would want to study with me again,if she said what I thought she said. As much as it hurts, I miss her too.


	4. Study date

Adora's POV

In class today, we were assigned a pretty lengthy packet, so I decided to ask Catra if she wanted to work with me, and she agreed. I was glad to be doing the assignment with her, because just looking at it made me lose brain cells. 

I heard Catra’s voice and snapped out of my thoughts. "Where did you want to start in the packet?"

"Oh-uh, why not in order? That seems like the best option." I stammered out. 

"Okay, whatever you want blondie."

I pushed aside my blush and I started on the first section of the packet. 

"Hey, what did you get for number 28 on page 3?"

I blinked at her, Catra asking a question? "Uh- I got the judicial branch.” 

"Hah, I knew you would get that one wrong." I was starting to get a bit annoyed.  
"What do you mean? It was the judicial branch, I have it in my lecture notes right here." I defended. 

Catra smirked "She explained in the lecture that you had to name all three branches to get that question right, you were obviously spacing out.”

"I- I was not spacing out! How would you know anyway, why were you looking at me huh?" 

Her face flushed, "Well I knew because you just confirmed it, you never get anything wrong unless you’re distracted."

My eyebrow raised in question, "That still doesn't answer why you were looking at me."

She spit out, "Well I- y'know what it's not MY fault you're stupid and can't pay attention to a simple question." Her eyes went wide after my face fell.

"Y'know what Catra, finish it on your own, it's not like either of us need each other's help!" I started packing up my backpack, I didn't want to be around her anymore. Same old Catra. I should've known.

"Hey! Where are you going? It's eleven at night!" She yelled after me. 

"Like you care, I'm going anywhere but here." I knew I was just gonna run to get off some steam, but she didn't have to know that.   
So I left. 

Catra's POV

WHAT DID I JUST DO! We were having an amazing time, why did I have to have an outburst like that?

I was staring at her, I didn't want her to know that! Now she’s walking alone, in the dark, going god knows where. Wait a minute, alone, in the dark..

WHY DID I LET HER LEAVE- 

I grabbed my coat as fast as I could and I rushed towards the only place I thought she would be. The track. I started jogging and could faintly see some blonde hair- Adora.

She was running almost full speed, so I tried to yell to get her attention.

"Adora!" I saw her turn around and then continue running. I jogged up to her a tiny bit out of breath. She stopped finally, completely unfazed even though she ran more than me. 

"Adora-" I breathed in a bit "Adora I-" 

She cut me off once again, "Catra I don't want to hear it, this is exactly why we aren't friends anymore, you blew up on me for not answering a question."

Ouch, that stung, a lot.

"Adora I didn't mean to blow up like that, you know I didn't mean it, I came out because it's dark and you're running all alone, you could've been hurt!"

She looked at me angrily, I hadn't seen that look in forever. "AND WHAT'S IT TO YOU, IT ISN'T LIKE YOU CARE" she sighed, "Just leave me alone Catra." She tried to turn around and I grabbed her arm. "No, Adora, let's head back, please. It's cold, you’re going to get sick.”

It looked like realization had hit her, "yeah- I guess you're right..." 

She was already shivering when we were heading back. I looked at my coat, and took it off to put it over her, the shivering stopped and a blush grew on her face, most likely from the cold. 

She smiled a bit. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Yeah, whatever you say princess."

"Y'know I could've handled myself, I have more muscle than you." She flexed. 

"Yeah I can tell by those work-outs you do every morning." Oops, I was supposed to be "asleep" when she was up early.

"How do you know that I work-out every morning? You're always asleep." 

"Well, I-"

“So is that going to be your thing? Not giving straight answers?” She laughed. 

“Well I guess one time I woke up and fell back asleep.” She nodded, it seemed like she believed me.

“As punishment for yelling at me, I'm keeping your jacket with me, but again this doesn't mean I like you."

I laughed. "Yeah, sure, goodnight blondie." 

She seemed really tired, falling asleep almost.

"Goodnight, kitty." I blushed, because, well, she was the only one who was allowed to say it. Everyone always made fun of my unique name but she never did. So I let her. UGH, what am I even saying? You can't be friends with her again! Think about what she did to you, I need something to get her off my mind, and fast.


	5. Oops

Adora's POV

I woke up at 8:00 AM on Saturday, after my mini fight with Catra I went to sleep right after, the cold didn't do me well. I realized I still had her sweater on, I loved how it still had her scent.

I checked my phone and I saw there was a text from Glimmer,

Glimmer: Hey Adora! I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with Bow and I tonight, he found a good restaurant and the reservation is at 8:00, can you make it?

Adora: Yes! I have no plans anyways, would love to, I'll be at your dorm at 7:30, sound good?

Glimmer: Sounds good, see you tonight!!

After I had finished my conversation with Glimmer, I decided that I would go on a run. The weather was of course cold, so I put on a warm crew neck and some sweats, it's just a short run so I wasn't too worried about my warmth.

I made sure not to wake Catra when I closed the door and I put in my earphones and played my playlist.

30 minutes had passed by, and I ran 6 miles. Not my best, but I'll take it for today. I walked over to the coffee shop so I could get myself something.

I saw that they had muffins and I contemplated on getting one for Catra. They were her favorite....I mean should I? Or is that weird? Eh, if she doesn't want it then I'll eat it.

Once I finished getting everything, I walked back over to our dorm. Catra was nowhere to be seen, but the shower was going, so I walked over to my desk and started back up on the packet. I just left the muffin for Catra on her desk.

Catra came out in a sweater and some spandex shorts, she seems super comfy so I just assumed she would be staying in the dorm today. She saw me working on my packet and sat at her desk, figured she was doing hers too. After a couple minutes of silence, she spoke up.

"Hey Adora, I think you left your-" I cut her off.

"That's for you." I said very cooly, I didn't want her thinking that I cared too much.

"Oh! Well thank you... means a lot." I turned around and looked at her, she had a small smile, so I returned it.

After finishing the packet, it was 6pm. It was easy, just time consuming. I saw that Catra was almost done too.

I decided I would get ready since I would be going out soon, so I took a long shower to shave and wash my hair. I did my hair after my shower and all that there was left was my outfit. I looked in my drawers, I picked a nice red dress and I had my hair up.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, Bow found a nice restaurant and Glimmer invited me, so we're just gonna go out to eat."

"Oh, nice." She sounded disappointed..why?

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out now, see you later tonight." I almost headed out before grabbing the sweater Catra lended me...I was smiling to myself before I walked out to Glimmer's room.

Once Glimmer, Bow and I got to the restaurant, we started talking.

"Y'know, I think Catra and I may be able to mend our friendship, she's been really nice...spending time with her isn't too bad."

I saw Glimmer raise her brows a bit, "Adora I love you, but you're being super naive right now, you cried over Catra for months and now you want to be friends...hasn't she hurt you enough?" She seemed mad.

"I know...I just really want it back, and if I do get hurt, I guess it's on me." I looked down to my lap.

Bow spoke up "Just be careful Adora, I hated seeing you like that, we care way too much about you to see you like that again." He smiled at me.

"I love you guys so much, I don't know what I would've done without you two."

Glimmer laughed, "Oh shut up and eat your pasta." She pointed at my plate.

"Fine, fine."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had all talked for a really long time and even went to the coffee shop for hot chocolate. What a good night.

I was back at my dorm with Catra's sweater on, it still smelt like her. I saw the light was on in the room, I hoped she was awake so I could tell her that I wanted to be friends again.

When I walked in I immediately put my phone down and closed the door. "Hey Catra, I'm bac-"

When I turned around, I saw Catra, on her bed, with a girl in her lap. They looked like they had been kissing from their swollen lips and red faces from being caught.

I immediately got upset. I quietly took of Catra's sweater and got my own coat, and started to head out, I needed to cry, badly. Why do I even care?

"Adora wait-"

"Save it." I wasn't ready to hear anything, it's her life, it doesn't even matter, she can do whatever she wants.

Once I was away from the room, I put my hands in my face and started crying, I realized I was in front of Glimmer's room. She was right....my feelings for Catra were getting in the way of my life, I can't do this anymore. So I knocked on her door.

She opened it, "Oh Hey Adora- Adora? Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"Y-you were right, s-she hurt me again." She looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry Adora, come in, you can sleep in my bed with me."

I was shivering and crying, "t-thank you."

Glimmer looked sorrowful as I sat on her bed, "What did she do."

"I walked in, and she was making out with a girl, on her lap."

"I'm sorry Adora, but I thought you just wanted to be friends?"

"No, ugh, this just helped me realize she's over what happened, I thought she might've liked me back with all the flirting she did, but I was wrong, so wrong..."

Glimmer's face softened. "Just sleep here tonight, it'll be okay Adora."

"I know...I was just hoping it would've gone another way..."

Catra's POV

I was just trying to get my mind off Adora, what have I done.....when I walked out trying to look for her, I saw her across the hall crying in Glimmer's arms, the death glare that I got from Glimmer said "go away" so I did. Why was she crying? I didn't even do anything....

When I got back into the room, I saw the girl was leaving, I didn't even know her name, just a random girl.

"I can see that you have complicated things going on, you don't have to explain, maybe let's not do this again."

"Yeah, thank you." I smiled, at least she understood.

"Here's my number, I'm Mara by the way, if you need anything, just call. I give good advice, and from what I saw, you need it." I looked away in embarrassment, and she left.

I seriously messed up, but why did Adora care so much to cry? Did she like me? I need to make it up to her...


	6. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Could you guys give me suggestions in the comments for any improvements? Thank you! :)

Catra's POV

I woke up on Sunday feeling awful, I didn't have any type of motivation to get up.

Adora wasn't in her bed. She must've stayed with Glimmer.

I didn't really understand why she was so mad at me, we aren't together, and we aren't really friends either? Why did I feel bad? Nonetheless, I have to apologize to her. The only thing I have to figure out is WHY she was mad at me. Maybe because I brought someone in our room? I don't know...

I'm going to go to the store and pick up some things to make it up to her. I still didn't know what I was apologizing for, but this was a start.

I picked up some things I thought she liked, it was honestly a shot in the dark because we hadn't been friends for so long. So I picked chips, pop rocks, and some iced tea. Those were always her favorite.

Walking back to my dorm, I passed the gym, I hadn't been in there yet, working out wasn't my thing, but maybe it would be a good place to do yoga or something, a small dorm room wasn't really equipped for that. Even though Adora didn't mind working out in the tiny space...

Once I walked in, I looked around a bit before heading towards the running section when I saw something, Adora.

I looked at her and she was running on the treadmill almost too fast, but she kept up with it. Adora always worked out for no reason, she was beautiful even when she wasn't working out but Ms. Perfect didn't seem to think so.

I thought I could just sneak off but Adora seemed to sense eyes on her and turned around while slowing down.

"Hey, Catra." She seemed cold, I still felt awful. "Hey, Adora I'm sorry for-"

"No need to apologize, it's fine, but next time text me when you have someone over, I would've gone to Glimmer's immediately." She rolled her eyes but I continued.

"Well I'm still sorry, I got all your favorite snacks and I was maybe wondering if you wanted to have a stay-in day and watch some movies? Just to make up for catching you off guard." I didn't believe that that's what she was mad about, but I knew Adora, she wouldn't say anything unless she wanted to.

She looked hesitant before smiling, "Okay, fine, but I still don't completely forgive you."

"It was one time Adora! It's not gonna happen again." I said in a very whiny tone, she looked confused.

"What do you mean? Did you not like her?" She looked Jealous. I got nervous, she couldn't know about how I was feeling, we weren't even friends again.

"Just not my thing, I'm gonna focus on school..." I lied.

"Okay, let's go back to the dorm then." She suggested in a happy tone.

We walked back to the dorm and I couldn't help but smile, Adora and I walking together side by side made me more happy than I'd like to admit.

Once we got back, Adora said she'd take a shower while I set up the movies on my laptop and got snacks, I already knew what she wanted me to put on, she loved legally blonde, and frankly so did I.

When she was out of the shower she had some shorts and a hoodie, it was mine. It definitely wasn't one she kept from forever ago, it looked...like I brought it here? Did she take my hoodie?

"Hey I hope you don't mind, I took one of your hoodies, all of mine were dirty and I was cold." She confirmed my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." I smiled and patted the spot next to me on my bed. She sat down and I hit play.

We watched some other movies before it hit 1 AM. We were both super tired and basically falling asleep, and were pretty close to each other. It felt like old times again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt sunlight hit my eyes as I woke up, I was pretty annoyed because it's usually my job to close the blinds, but I forgot.

My eyes fully adjusted to what was in front of me, Adora. The sunlight was hitting her face and I thought she looked absolutely beautiful even with her messy hair. I thought about my own feelings for a moment, and I realized...I definitely liked Adora.

I reached over to fix the hair out of her face, and I felt my hands shake in anticipation. I continued and adjusted the piece out of her eyes. She stirred in her sleep before waking up. I immediately shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I heard her move out of my bed and into hers, I assumed she was going back to bed because of the early hour, it was 6 AM and we'd barely gotten any sleep. To say I was disappointed was an understatement, I missed the feeling of her next to me. But I honestly had a bigger problem...I liked Adora.


	7. Cat's Out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was genuinely so hard to edit, the authors ,me and one other girl, hope you enjoy because we argued over this one for hours. This is our favorite chapter btw!

Adora's POV

Before I woke up, I felt something tickle across my face, my eyes widened. Catra was dead asleep next to me, her face was really close to mine, I took in a breath trying not to freak out.

I sat up quickly.

How did this happen? I didn't even realize we were so close when I fell asleep. I can't let her see me like that, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Was I looking at her too long? Oh god.

I moved off her bed trying not to wake her, and tiptoed to my own. Once I layed down comfortably, I looked back to Catra, she hadn't moved. Thank god.

I checked my alarm at 6:05 AM. I need sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I heard the shower going, I hoped Catra didn't remember anything from last night. If she did, she might suspect I like her.

It was the perfect time to get a small work-out in the room. I had already ran yesterday and I didn't want to feel repetitive. I decided today that I would maybe plan something for me and Catra, I overreacted a bit the other day with that girl, so I thought an apology picnic might be nice.

I did my small workout and Catra was still in the shower, I was kinda hoping she'd come out and see me doing my workout, maybe I like showing off to her a little bit. Sadly, I was already ready to go to the store once I heard the water stop. So I got my bag, and put on Catra's hoodie. What? It smelt nice.

I went to the store so I could pick up some supplies for the picnic, I went to Target so I'd be able to pick up everything. First I went over to pick a blanket to use, and I got a one with a cute flower design. I then went over to get some food and picked some of Catra's favorites which included iced tea, cookies, and strawberries. I already had a nice picnic basket that I thrifted so I didn't need a new one.

I was hoping she'd like it, I couldn't even describe how nervous I was to ask her. I didn't want her to think I liked her, but I also wanted to put everything behind us. How do I say that I wanna be friends again?

When I got back to the dorm, I stood outside the door for a second with all my shit to my sides, I knew Catra was inside, because I could hear a video playing.

"Okay Adora," I whispered out loud to no one, "She didn't see us almost cuddling last night, you're fine."

I took another deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Hey Catra!" I said too enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey," She said, taking out her headphones, "I didn't see you come in. What's with all the stuff?"

"Nothing, ha." I laughed awkwardly earning a weird look from Catra.

"Well you look suspicious." she retorted.

I didn't really know how to ask her so I spit out, "Y'know, it's really nice out today and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with me I got the stuff already I would just need to get dressed and you don't have to if you don't want-" I was almost out of breath before she interrupted me.

"I'd love to." I smiled.

"You do? I mean you don't have to, I can just ask Glimmer or something." I was almost sweating, I didn't wanna MAKE her go if she didn't want to.

"Adora! Yes I want to go, god what has you all nervous?"She laughed.

"Nothinggg I just wanted to make up for the other night, y'know and I didnt think you- ugh its nothing, Imma go get ready."

"Alright princess, whatever you say," She said with a big smile on her face, "let me just get ready and we can get going."

I picked a long skirt with flower designs on it, a short white tank top, and a knotted button up to go over the tank. I'd say that I looked ready for a picnic.

I came out in my new outfit. I just thrifted and Catra had gotten dressed too, as usual, she had something perfect on. She had a short black skirt, a red tank top, and a black button up over it with nothing buttoned, we were matching in a way.

We both smiled and I grabbed everything before heading out, walking with her was peaceful, I don't really even know what our status of friendship is at this point...but I really did want to be her friend.

We picked a spot in the grass and I started laying everything out. Catra tried to help me but I shooed her away.

"Catra no, this is my apology picnic, I'm setting everything up." I sighed as she continued to put everything in place.

"Adora, you don't have to do everything alone, it's fine." She noticed that I had gotten all of her favorite things.

She smiled, "You got all this for me? How'd you even know I'd say yes?"

I stuttered through my words, I had just hoped she'd say yes. "Well- I just got it in case!" I smiled. 

She laid down on the blanket and was looking at the sky, I scooted closer to her and did the same. We were both looking at the sky for a when I felt something touch my hand. I turned my head a bit and it was Catras hand. I didn't bother to move it, I didn't mind..

She didn't seem to notice, but when she did she sat up suddenly and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I didn't even realize."

I sat up too, I figured I'd eat something. I looked over and handed her a tea before responding, "It's all good" she smiled.

We were both done eating and it had been silent until Catra spoke up. We were laying down again, even closer this time. "Hey, Adora, I know you don't really want to talk about what happened when me and the girl were in the dorm, but could you tell me why you were so upset? It still confuses me, was it because I didn't ask?"

I panicked because I didn't want her to know why I was actually upset, I had to say something fast, and I could just not tell her, but that wouldn't bode well for our future friendship if she did want to be my friend again.

"Well I guess I was upset because of how we were in High School it brought back the memories of us being together and seeing you having any type of connection with someone friendship or not made me realize that I really missed you as my best friend so I was hurt...I'm still sorry that I overreacted and I know you probably don't even wanna be friends again-"

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Adora!" I snapped out of my rambling and looked at her before she continued, "I- I want to be friends again too...I've been feeling that way ever since we were doing that packet together."

I turned my head over to her, stunned, I had a big smile on my face. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do." She gave me a huge smile before jumping on me into a hug, it felt great to be in her embrace again, when she looked at me she was on top of me and scrambled off blushing.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I always used to jump on you an-"

"Catra, it's okay, I missed it." I was blushing but I looked away before she could see.

She smiled before going back to the picnic, everything was perfect, I just didn't know how I was going to get past my feelings for her.


	8. Rekindling

Adora's POV

I'm glad to have Catra back, our friendship for the past month has been fun to say the least, I haven't been this happy in months. It's genuinely like old times again, and I obviously don't mind her in class anymore.

Professor Richmond was doing her annual Political discussion and I, of course, wasn't paying attention, how could I with Catra sitting next to me, like god damn.

"Adora, what does this even have to do with the class?" That's honestly a good question, I've been spaced out since halfway through, thankfully I was zoned in for that part since it was the last part of the discussion. I guess Catra wasn't on her A-Game today either.

"I'll send you a picture really quick, it has to do with the court system or something." I smiled and took a picture before sending it to her. I looked over to her phone to see if she got it and it dinged, I looked at the contact name and it said "Adora-ble" With a red heart, I smiled a bit to myself but Catra swiped her phone up pretty fast.

"Thank you." She gave me a quick smile before returning to the lecture.

That wasn't suspicious at all.

Once class ended we walked over to get lunch at our favorite place and I ordered for Catra since she was on her phone doing god knows what. I already knew her favorite anyways.

Catra and I took our seats, " Soooo..." I started. Catra looked up from her phone.

"Sooo what?" She smiled.

"Sooo what was that I saw earlier?" I smirked, glancing at her phone

Catra's eyes widened, " What, aha, you're weird." I glanced at her phone again.

"Hey eyes up here." She snapped her finger and pointed her finger at me.

I decided to test my theory, maybe what I saw was my mind playing tricks on me. I went into my texts and sent her a random picture from my camera roll. Her phone buzzed and I grabbed it before she could. When I looked it still said "Adora-ble" with the same red heart. I smirked. "Nothing to see huh?"

"Ugh Adora it's JUST a nickname." She was blushing as she snatched her phone back.

I smiled and decided not to push any further, at least I knew she may like me a little bit.

We finished lunch and went back to our dorms because of the lengthy essay we were assigned. We both started and I was honestly blanking on what I should write and I looked over to Catra and she was already typing away.

"Catra." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes?" She didn't look up and continued typing, so I walked over and punched her shoulder a bit, not too hard, just enough to get her attention. She looked up with her eyebrows raised, "Yes, Adora?"

"I'm boredddd.'' I cried out laying down on her bed. She smiled before putting her laptop aside. "Well that's too bad, we have an essay to write, but I guess we could take a break."

I smiled and tried to get up but Catra tugged me down.

I was confused, "what?"

"Don't leaveeeee."

"I'm just getting some wate-" I tried to get up again but she jumped on me before I could move. Hands on both of my wrists, legs to the side of my torso. She was right on top of me. "Now you can't leave." I smiled knowing I could flip our positions with no trouble.

"Not so strong now, Adora?" She was laughing at her victory.

We were staring at each other, I smirked and rolled us over so I was on top of her. "Actually, I'm still strong, nice try though." I smiled down at her, my face inches away her's.

She scoffed before speaking, "Pfft okaayyy, how does it feel to pin someone who isn't as strong as you."

I smiled, "Very good actually, how does it feel to be weaker than me?"

I continued, "Oh c'monnnn you know you could've avoided it, you're fast enough. Maybe you just wanted to be under me." By now she was blushing.

"I-I did not!!" She was struggling to get out of my grip. She stopped after I wouldn't budge and we both stared at each other for a beat too long, but she looked away.

"What's wrong, can't stare at me for too long? I know I'm attractive but apparently THE Catra thinks so too."

She got really red and laughed a bit, "Ugh whatever, just let me go already." I let go of her hands and went into the kitchen. Leaving Catra to her thoughts. I opened the freezer and put my head in there, was it hot in here?

I got my water before sitting with Catra again and she was smiling at something on her phone. I peeked and saw that she was looking at the picnic photos we had taken earlier this month, I posted them and tagged her and all of the comments were filled with positivity for our rekindled friendship.

"I actually like this photo of us." She smiled before handing me her phone, it was a cute selfie I took of us. It was my favorite too.

"OH ACTUALLY." I teased.

"That's not what I meant, I just thought we looked cute." She admitted.

"We should get back to writing." I nodded and continued with my essay, it was still boring but since Catra was next to me I didn't mind it too much.

We were both super tired by the time we both finished our essays, I finished first because of how fast I type, but Catra followed in a timely manner.

I figured Catra would want something to eat and so I ordered some take-out, again, already knowing her favorite. I think she'd appreciate it since we haven't eaten since lunch.

She was surprised when it came. "You didn't have to 'Dora" she looked over smiling.

"Yes, I did. You looked exhausted." I grabbed everything and we both headed to my bed and sat down to watch a movie.

We happily ate next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, as we watched Brave.

I'm glad to say that we're friends again, I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. I just wished that she wanted me like I wanted her.


	9. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I hope you guys are liking our story! We have some great things planned for the future! Please leave kudos (:

Adora's POV

Finally, finals are over. The studying was tedious, obviously.

Catra was, of course, typing away on her computer when I was picking an outfit to wear tonight. "I seriously can't find anything."

She looked up, "Find anything for what?"

I made eye contact with her and smiled, "I was invited to a party tonight and you're coming with me."

"What? I am?" she sounded concerned.

"Yes, you are, now get up and get dressed, we're leaving in 30 minutes." I demanded.

She groaned, "Ughhhhhh Adoraaaa I don't want to go to a party tonight, why can't we just stay in and watch something?"

"We can't just stay in for the rest of break, all we do is study."

She hesitated. "Fine, I guess." She went into her drawers and picked something before heading into the bathroom.

I smiled and turned back to my closet. I put my hands to my hips and searched through my options.

I decided on a white tank top, my red letterman jacket, and black jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. I topped it off with my red converse and was ready to leave.

"Catra are you ready?" I called out.

"Yeah, one sec!" she replied.

Catra came out in a thick maroon tank top, ripped black jeans with fishnets underneath, and platform docs. She actually had some makeup on too, eyeliner was pretty on her.

I took a breath before speaking, "I'm ready." I said that while pointing at my outfit.

Catra took a good look at my fit and smiled, "Not without makeup you aren't."

I chuckled before realizing what she meant. "I don't wear makeup." But she didn't reply.

I blushed when Catra motioned for me to sit on her bed. Awkwardly I walked over.

"No, lay down" she said smugly.

"Like how?" I questioned.

"Ugh, like this" She pushed me down a bit and smiled. "Okay perfect."

She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed her basically untouched make up bag. I was hoping that she should just bend over me to put it on, but I was mistaken when she climbed on the bed and straddled me.

I stiffened up. "Do you have to sit on top of me?" I joked out of nervousness.

This definitely isn't a good position to be in with your crush.

"Yeah of course, it's crucial to make the perfect winged eye." She insisted.

"A WING!?" I shouted out trying to push her hand away from my face.

"Oh relax, you big baby." she said, rolling her eyes.

My face went bright red. She adjusted her hips, making sure I didn't move. Not helping. "If you keep squirming, I'm never going to get this done."

Some part of me didn't want it to end. But my hands felt awkward. The more I moved them around the more uncomfortable I was.

Catra noticed my discomfort and huffed in annoyance.

"Here" she grabbed my hands and put them on her hips. "Now just keep them there until I'm done, your squirming was messing me up."

I gulped and kept my hands there like she said, but it didn't make me sweat any less than I already was. I didn't even realize it but I was rubbing the sides of her waist, it just to gave my hands something to do.

"Adora that tickles! You are the worst to put eyeliner on!" She giggled and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

She sat up examining her work before she got off of me "Perfect, let's go blondie." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I smiled and got up walking out the door. The party was at a frat house so we walked, even if we got messed up, I'm sure we could make it back no problem.

"You excited?" I looked over to Catra who was smiling, "Yeah I guess I'm glad you dragged me along, I needed to get out for once."

Within 10 minutes, we were there. We walked in and immediately saw that Glimmer and Bow were both standing close by the door, probably waiting for us to get there.

Glimmer screamed over the music, "HEY ADORA! OVER HERE!" Catra and I walked over and I saw she was a bit uncomfortable, but greeted them anyways.

Glimmer greeted her with a hug, she was stunned but awkwardly hugged back. "Hey Sparkles."

Glimmer sighed, "Catra, you know it's Glimmer."

"Yeah but it's more fun calling you sparkles." She retorted.

She playfully nudges Catra's shoulder before brushing it off.

I was happy at their interaction, they almost loathed each other in High School.

"Hey Adora!" I saw one of my teammates walking over to me, I think his name was Jeremy? Or Joey? I can't really remember.

"Hey.....you!" I said while pointing some finger guns.

He pleaded "Adora, you got to come over here, we're playing beer pong and we need you."

"I've never even played beer pong." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

But that was a lie, I actually just wanted to hang with Catra.

"Yeah but we need another player and you're on the team, so it's only natural you play with us."

I do like a good competition.

Looking over to Catra she smiled and motioned for me to go.

"Okay fine, only one game though."

Catra's POV

I was actually having a fun time, surprisingly, Glimmer and Bow were fun to hang out with, not that I would ever tell them that. The only thing is that they were really touchy with each other, like couple status touchy. But I don't remember Adora mentioning that they were together?

"Jesus if y'all are gonna smash, don't do it in front of me."

Glimmer pushed Bow away quickly, "It's not even like that!"

Bow looked a little sad but played along. "Yeah..it's not even like that!"

"Here take this!" she said, trying to change the subject.

Sparkles handed me a shot glass with something in it, I'm not gonna ask. I took the shot and it tasted horrible. Glimmer then handed me a glass bottle, it didn't taste as bad so I sipped on it.

I looked over at Adora and she was crushing it in beer pong, she looked like such a dork with her letterman jacket on, she's such a jock sometimes. At least the eyeliner gave it a nice touch to her outfit.

Before long Sparkles was handing me another drink and I was starting to feel warm, I still knew what I was doing but I was definitely feeling something.

I looked back at the game, "Adora is so cute when she's concentrated."

Glimmer gave me a weird look, "Cute? She literally just spilled one of the cups on her teammate."

"No yeah, that's what I meant," I stammered out, "She just looks dumb with her jocky friends."

Glimmer and Bow both gave each other a look that said "Yeah...sure."

I cursed myself before looking back at the game, anything was better than meeting Glimmers eyes right now.

When looking back around for Adora, I didn't see her playing anymore. This was suspicious considering how competitive she is. And I know she wouldn't have left without telling Glimmer and me.

I looked over to Glimmer and Bow, "Guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick." They both nodded at me, so I went off, I was hoping I'd see Adora on my way.

Adora's POV

My team was winning when I needed to use the bathroom, I looked over at catra and didn't bother to tell her, I'd be back in a second anyway. I was stumbling around the hallway searching for a bathroom before I felt hands on me, putting me against the wall.

"Hey, I'm Blake, I'm from your team." His breath smelled like alcohol.

"Uhh, Nice to meet you! Sorry but if you don't mind I'm just going to go to the bathroo-" I tried to pull away from his grip but he pinned me harder, at this point my breathing got heavy.

"So Adora do you have a boyfriend?" he spit out.

At this point I was getting scared, there wasn't anyone else in the hallway for me to call out to.

"Y'know I love the way you play Adora, I never thought a girl with muscles would be attractive to me, but you've proven me wrong."

"Well actually I'm not really into-" I felt him trailing his hands up my body and I started thrashing, I was strong, but the alcohol was slowing me down.

Catra's POV

This house was huge, Adora could honestly be anywhere. "What if she's WITH someone." I thought to myself.

I was running around frantically, should I even be looking for her? If she IS with someone, I don't want to look jealous, but then again if she is in trouble then I wanna be there.

I paused for a second, I am WAY too drunk for this right now.

I rounded the corner and standing before me was a man holding Adora by her waist, her brows were furrowed and it looked like she had tears in her eyes. She looked scared, I felt anger run through me.


	10. Mistakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My co-author and I want to say sorry for the wait! We're both busy but here it is (: Hope you enjoy! Also thank you for the Kudos!

Adora's POV

My heart stopped, I told my legs to move but they wouldn't listen.

His grip was too tight, what am I going to-

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I looked up with tears in my eyes, it was Catra. Thank god.

The player pinning me loosened his grip, "I'm just talking with my girlfriend here, move along."

Catra smirked before speaking again, "That's funny, I could've sworn she was my girlfriend, now if you could step off of her before I knock you out, that would be kindly appreciated."

I knew that Catra called me her girlfriend because of the situation, but hearing it made me feel butterflies.

"Oh really? Why was she alone then?" Catra's breathing was getting heavier, she obviously didn't like what he had to say. She got more impatient by the second.

"Why do creepy guys like you assume that they can prey on any girl who's alone?"

He didn't have an answer to that one.

He let me go after a few seconds before I ran over to Catra, she hugged me in her arms.

"Whatever, Adora isn't even worth it." The player walked the opposite direction, I'm glad he was leaving.

Catra kept her cool for that moment and was petting my hair, I was near tears with how scary that was.

"Adora it's okay I'm right here, look at me."

I didn't look up, I didn't want to after what happened.

Catra's POV

Adora was shaking in my arms, it was hard to see her like this, she was the strong one, not me.

I didn't know what else to do, so I lifted her face with my hand and made her look at me.

"Hey, hey, look at me, it's gonna be okay, you're with me now." I tried to convince her to no avail. 

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. The only time I've seen Adora cry was when I told her that I didn't want to be her friend anymore...that was a bad day...

Almost on instinct, I kissed her forehead, I always used to when we were friends, and she needed the affection right now more than ever.

Once I did that, she thankfully calmed down. I was honestly surprised it worked.

"Catra- I- I wanna leave." She was obviously drunk still, so I agreed and I told Glimmer and Bow that we were leaving, I'd tell them tomorrow about what happened. I just wanted to get Adora home.

Once we got back to the dorm, she stumbled into my bed and I laughed.Her attitude had completely changed.

"Adora you still have makeup on, let me clean it off." I laughed.

I walked over to her with a makeup wipe, and grabbed her face to hold her steady.

I started wiping and it wasn't long until all of the eyeliner I had put on earlier was gone. My hand cupped her jaw, how could Adora be this cute?

"Catra, you are soooooo pretty, you know that?" I blushed before I remembered she was drunk, so she probably didn't mean it.

"Thank you, Adora." I chuckled before letting go of her face and throwing away the makeup wipe.

"No, no I don't think you understand like you're like the BESSST, like when we weren't friends anymore I was like SOOOO sad."

I chuckled. "I missed you too Adora."

"NO LIKE I MISSED YOUUUU" She stumbled over to me and gave me a big hug.

I put my hand over Adoras mouth. "Shhh, Adora. You're being too loud."

She licked my hand. "Adora!" I wiped my hand on my jeans and looked at her in disbelief.

"Whattttttt I wanted your hand off my mouth." She was giggling and I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get you to bed, it's late enough as it is." I stated before realizing she hadn't had any water, so I got her a bottle.

I tried to hand it to her but she didn't want it. "Adora, drink." I said sternly.

"But I don't want toooooo." She persisted.

I sighed, this was going to be a long night. "Pleaseeee Adora, for me?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She blushed and took the water from me and proceeded to drink the whole thing. I loved that I had that effect on her, even if she was drunk.

"Okay, now bed." She jumped on my bed and cuddled my pillow. "YOUR bed Adora." she mumbled in my pillows, it definitely wasn't "Sure Catra, right away."

I tried to get her to go to her own bed but she wouldn't budge.

"Nooo I want to sleep with you." I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, scooch over." She gave me a big smile and moved over.

"YAYYYY!" I laughed to myself. She was definitely a loud drunk.

I laid my head down and faced Adora, " Are you going to stop squirming?" I joked.

She responded by rolling over on top of me. "GET OFF, YOU'RE SO HEAVY!"

She pushed herself up on her elbows, keeping her face inches from mine.

Adora laughed cockily, "You don't actually want me off of you Catra, I know that for a fact."

I got red. Did she know I liked her? "Uh, what do you mean?"

She got even closer to my face, our lips not even an inch away from each other.

"You're totallyyy into me." She was looking into my eyes, and my heart started pounding in my chest, I could almost hear it. I've had feelings for Adora since I could even comprehend what they were. Should I kiss her? Would she even want me to kiss her?

She smiled down at me, "Nervous?"

"I don't get nervous." I teased back.

She responded by grabbing my hands and holding them above my head.

"How about now?" Her eyebrow lifted and she had that signature smirk on her face.

My breath got caught in my throat. Before I could say anything else, I felt soft lips press against mine. My whole body tensed up. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around her neck, deepening the kiss.

Adora was kissing me.

Oh my god! Adora was kissing me! She's drunk, this isn't her!

I pushed her body, breaking the kiss. "Adora! Stop."

"What?" She jumped off me, concern growing on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just...ugh." I stumbled to form a sentence.

Her eyes widened and she gave me a sad glance.

"Catra I'm so sorry I-" She rushed out.

I interrupted her, she's just not in her right mind after all. "Adora, it's fine you're just drunk, let's just forget anything happened." I took her hand.

She looked up at me, "But...I don't want to forget." I froze.

What did she mean by that? Did she know I liked her? This is all a mess.

"Let's just get to bed Adora, it's okay."

She raised her voice. "No, Catra you don't understand! I like you okay?" She stuttered before continuing, "and- maybe the reason I'm brave enough to say that is because I'm drunk, but that's just how I feel...okay...and if you don't understand..." She cut herself off.

"Adora you don't look so good."

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" She sprinted to the bathroom.

I didn't know what to say, I was just sitting on the bed with a shocked look on my face.

She didn't mean it...she obviously didn't mean it. She's just messing with me. And she's also hella drunk puking in the other room.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I ran over to where Adora was and held her hair back.

"C-Catra I'm so sorr-" She vomited again and I turned away.

"Adora it's okay, let's just get you to bed." When she was done, I made her brush her teeth much to her dismay.

As much as I wanted to talk to her about what she said, her being okay is more important to me.

"Nooooo Catra, I wanna- wanna talk..." She was in her bed and falling asleep by the second.

"We can talk in the morning if you still feel the same way okay? Get some sleep."

I tried to walk over to my bed but I felt her arm pull me back into her.

"Please sleep with me? I still don't feel good." I smiled and got into bed with her.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and tucked her head into my chest. I kissed her forehead. I hoped she meant what she said.

*Next Morning*

Adora's POV

I woke up to my head pounding and Catra sleeping next to me. What even happened last night? The last thing I remember is being pinned to a wall by some guy...


End file.
